prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Milk
is a white-and-pink fairy who appears in Yes! Pretty Cure 5. She ends her sentences with "~miru". Unlike Coco and Natts she was unable to transform into a human. She takes her role as their caretaker seriously, along with most other things. Most of the time, she is seen quarrelling with Nozomi because of the latter's goofy attitude. However, Milk learns to have faith in Pretty Cure, and has a strong urge to help them whenever they are struggling. In Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, she obtains the ability to turn into a human and the power of the Blue Rose after picking up a glowing blue seed and growing it. Her human alias is and her alter ego is . Despite showing herself as Kurumi at first, it is evident that her personality has not changed, as stated by Natts. Appearance Milk is a pale pink lop rabbit with slightly darker pink tuft of hair and ear accent coloring. Her eyes are mauve, and on top of her head is a light red bow to match the ribbon around her neck, held with a gold medallion. As Kurumi, she has shoulder length wavy purple hair with her bangs and forelocks pulled back, each worn with a rose-colored ribbon. Her eyes appear lighter. Her casual outfit consists of a white mini-dress with 3/4 partially puffed sleeves and a trim of pleats. Frills line the collar and beneath the chest, and on the lower corner is a large blue rose with two green leaves. She also wears violet leggings and red slip on shoes with a tiny wedge. As Milky Rose, Kurumi's hair turns brighter purple and reaches past her waist with a portion of it held up in equal length pigtails. She gains a pink vine headdress with a tiny blue rose in the middle to match the leafy ornaments holding up her pigtails, accented with small yellow pearls that match her droplet earrings. Her outfit is in two pieces, composed of a white and purple corset that has a blue rose in the center adorned by a single yellow pearl and four, milk-blue pointed leaf. At her sleeve are three frilly layers of pale metallic fabric. Her ruffled skirt is partially longer in the back with a short ruffled purple peplum at the waist, and worn over a plum-colored pair of shorts. She also wears pale milk-blue shoes with a slightly darker sole and purple detail, accent by an opened ruffled cuff and a ribbon. On each arm is a white and purple sleeve wih frills, a single yellow pearl, a line of milk-blue, and a blue rose on the hand. Personality In both forms, she acts the same. She is a strict, no-nonsense type when it comes to Coco and Natts. She tries her best to watch over them and make sure they don't make any foolish decisions, and whenever she can't be there to help them she tends to feel useless and worried. She is unable to tolerate anyone who shows rudeness to either of the two. She treats Coco and Natts like adults, and while caring for them, she may lecture or scold them if they do something she deems foolish. However, Milk is also a lot like Nozomi. She can be childish most of the time and only cause problems for others, even if it isn't her intention. She is also somewhat greedy and spoiled at first, and came off as uncaring for anyone who wasn't Coco or Natts until learning to trust the Cures and befriend them. In her human form, Milk is very mature, scolds Nozomi for her childishness and is also very selfless. But at times she could be swept up in what the girls were doing. Relationships Coco and Natts: Milk shows deep respect toward her fellow fairies and prince's, always using the respectful suffix when saying their names. She was also shown to initially have feelings for Coco. Yumehara Nozomi: Milk criticizes Nozomi often because she does not think Nozomi is capable to be a leader or a good caretaker. She often got jealous when Nozomi got Coco's attention, and she often caused her anger by bickering over food, mainly chocolate. Despite their attitudes against each other they share a lot in common and over time struck up a true friendship. Minazuki Karen: Karen has a loving and protective relationship with Milk. Milk admires Karen for her mature and graceful nature and looks up to her. Their relationship resembles that of Nozomi and Coco, Komachi and Natts, and Urara and Syrup. They became close after Karen sacrificed herself for Milk in a battle . History Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Milk is first seen walking trough the alley dragging a small wheeled suitcase while Nozomi runs past on her way to catch the bus to school. Milk comments to herself that she has found another sucker and wanders out into Nozomi's path and pretends to be a stuffed animal which Nozomi picks up. Nozomi comments that she thinks it is cute and briefly looks around to see who might of dropped it but then Rin yells that she is about to miss the bus to school so she puts Milk in her bag and runs to catch it. Milk can be seen inside Nozomi's bag eating her lunch which makes Nozomi mad when Milk is finally discovered at Natts' store later in the episode. Milk introduces herself and reveals that Coco and Natts are princes which surprises the girls somewhat and even though Milk is told that the girls are Pretty Cure she does not think that they are taking good care of them. Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! After the battle against the Nightmare, Milk resumes her duties as a caretaker to both the new kings of the Palmier Kingdom. But when the kingdom got attacked by Eternal, both Coco and Natts were again needed to the human world to support the Cures, leaving her behind. In the events of episode 7, she picked up a glowing blue seed which believed to be the Blue Rose of Miracles and grew it, giving her powers of the Blue Rose and the ability to turn into a human, as well as a Pretty Cure. Milky Rose "The blue rose is my secret emblem! Milky Rose!" 青いバラは秘密のしるし！ミルキィローズ！ Aoi bara wa himitsu no shirushi! Miruki Rōzu! is an ally of the Yes 5 team who appeared in the episode 10 of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. She has long, violet, curly hair, fuchsia eyes and wears violet with blue rose decorations. She is significantly stronger than the other Cures, being able to defeat her foe with ease. However, she has to be careful using these powers, or else she could de-transform back to her mascot form. In order to transform into Milky Rose, Milk must be in her human form Kurumi and have her Milky Palette at hand. To transform she calls out "Skyrose Translate!". The first time she aided the Yes 5 Cures, Milky Rose did not reveal who she really was and ran off, making all the girls wondering if she was really on their side. Her powers are related to winds and blizzards. Milky Rose's signature attack is Blizzard. When Natts was granted his Palmier crown, Milky Rose could use the Milky Note and the Milky Mirror to perform Metal Blizzard. In the final episode, she can use Floral Explosion together with the other 5 Cures. In the episode 38 she and Cure Dream makes a extremely strong attack to destroy two powerful enemies at once. Though unnamed, this attack was very similar to the "Marble Screw" - Cure Black and Cure White spell performed throughout the Futari wa Pretty Cure series. Rainbow Milky Rose is an upgrade Milky Rose gains in'' Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Together with the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. This upgraded outfit resembles Milky Rose's ordinary outfit, except for a longer skirt and cloth covering her shoulders, along with a pair of small golden wings. Transformation 'Skyrose Translate!' - "Skyrose Translate!" is the transformation phrase used by Kurumi to transform into Milky Rose. A large rose first blooms and turns into the Milky Palette, which Kurumi grabs with her left hand. Using the Palette Pen, she taps on the leftmost white screen, then the three buttons on the Palette's bottom row in sequence. This causes the rightmost white screen to shine. Kurumi then crosses her arms and shouts, "Skyrose Translate!", causing her body to shine with light and blue roses to bloom at her feet. All the blue roses explode in a storm of petals, and Kurumi is seen in their mist, her body shining in purple light. She crosses her arms in front of her chest, and petals surround them to form her arm protectors. She spins around as the petals come to form her skirt, then her shoes. Last, the petals form her top, and the two ribbons in her hair explode in petals, which then forms her rose tiara as her hair lengthens. Finally, Milky Rose opens her eyes and recites her introductory speech. Attacks 'Blizzard' - Milky Rose puts together the pen on the Milky Palette and presses on all the buttons to activate the powers. After saying the incantation, she points at the enemy with the device and a giant blue rose appears before her, pointing the same way. After swinging the Milky Palette, the gesture makes the rose separate into numerous petals attacking the enemy. The latter is then surrounded by the petals, which together forms an even greater blue rose afterward. The blue rose then explodes. 'Metal Blizzard' - Natts calls the power for Milky Rose, the Milky Note appears, pressing together the buttons resembling a red and blue rose each. The Milky Note then sends out a blue rose to Milky Rose's Milky Palette. When the rose touches the Milky Palette, they fuse together and become the Milky Mirror. Milky Rose then repeats the same way she uses Blizzard, except the Blue Rose now has a more metallic appearance, being gray and reflecting. In episode 38, she and Cure Dream make an extremely strong attack to destroy two powerful enemies at once. Though unnamed, this attack was very similar to the "Marble Screw", an attack Cure Black and Cure White performed throughout the '' Futari wa Pretty Cure series. Etymology : A type of teatime beverage, much like Coco(a), Natts (nuts) and Syrup. Also, when combined with coconut(s), makes "coconut milk". : This entire name is a pun. When written backwards, it spells out , which translates to "Milk's ears". Her surname is written out using common kanji to make it more convincing. translates to "beauty", has no specific pronunciation and is only used to indicate that the syllable that came before it is repeated, and means "plain" or "field". is a common Japanese girl's name and can mean "walnut". Milky Rose: A name that is also inspired from Milk's name, as well as the second season's second theme, the rose, particularly the blue rose, which is the reason Milk can transform at all. Songs Milk/Kurumi's voice actor, Sendai Eri, has participated in two image songs for the character she voices. One of them includes a duet with Sanpei Yuko, who voices Yumehara Nozomi, Takeuchi Junko, who voices Natsuki Rin, Ise Mariya, who voices Kasugano Urara, Nagano Ai, who voices Akimoto Komachi, Maeda Ai, who voices Minazuki Karen. *'Milk・Miracle・Milky Legend' Duets *'Tomorrow, A Flower Blooms. Smiles, Bloom.' (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Takeuchi Junko, Ise Mariya, Nagano Ai) Trivia *For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Milk/Milky Rose appeared in the following rankings: **8th in "The Pretty Cure you want to be most". **8th in "The Fairy you wish to have as a partner most". *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Kurumi is represented by the blue rose, which symbolizes dreams come true and luck in the Language of Flowers. * Kurumi appeared as Milky Rose to say the 10th Anniversary Congratulatory Message at the beginning of episode 30 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. *Milk shares her voice actress with Kubota Shiho, a supporting character from Futari wa Pretty Cure and its sequel. *Milky Rose is the only Cure to not have voiced lines in any Pretty Cure All Stars films after DX3. However, she is heard screaming in battle in New Stage 3. *She shares her human form given name, with Kurumi Erika's surname. Gallery :Main Page: Milk/Image Gallery References Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 characters Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! characters Category:Cures Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Main characters Category:Fairies